Meaning of Life
by Life-paradoxia
Summary: "Knowledge of the future can only take you so far" In which he wonders about his reasons for existence and she to live up to hers. To fall in love was never the plan. "I think, coming to love you was the hardest thing I have ever done. But I did anyway."


Chapter 1 – _**Prodigy**_

"_When you were born, you cried and the world rejoiced. Live your life so that when you die, the world cries and you rejoice."_

**Cherokee Expression**

000

To the students of Opulentia High School, the sight of a boy slumbering below the Tree of Wisdom in the middle of the back garden every morning was a routine. No one questioned his actions, and many a times, curious females would hover around trying to capture the moment of serenity. Gentle streams of sunlight that have managed to flood past the thick canopy of leaves falling softly onto the sleeping figure, some reflecting of his head of soft, light blue hair, casting light shadows on the lush of grass beneath, it was no wonder why it was a scene every artist dreamed of painting.

At eight o'clock precise, a guy with light brown hair would drop by to wake him up, and both would set off for their first lesson of the day.

No one broke their routine, and no one dared to. For everyone knew that both of them, Yukimura Seiichi and Fuji Syusuke belonged to the Special Stream, and the Special Stream students belonged to a whole new level altogether. It wasn't just about being rich, those students come from influencial families with prominent histories and are known to be gifted and talented in many areas. Even the richest student from the main stream knew to leave them alone.

But that was a lie. It wasn't so much about them being rich or noble, but the fact that those students in the special stream possess different forms of powers which normal people didn't. Afraid that the knowledge of their existence would cause widespread panic, the ancestors of these power-users had decided to keep their powers secret within their community. The special stream was set up to educate this special group of students on the control of their powers along side with normal education.

One morning Fuji came by to wake Yukimura up as usual, only to find him awake and staring at a bunch of students playing basketball across the garden.

"Jealous?" Fuji smiled. It wasn't so much that they were ostracized, but that many students, to a certain extent, was afraid of them. So they left them alone, and so did they.

"No. But I was just wondering, humans are such a frail species, but they know what to do, where to go. What about us?"

Sometimes, Yuikmura wonders why he was borned, and for what purpose was he borned for. It seemed logical for him to take over his family business, but did he really want? He didn't know. He had never knew. And sometimes he thinks, normal beings are so much stronger than him.

"Saa. I think it's not necessary bad to no know what you're meant to do in your life." Fuji consoled.

Yukimura smiled goodnaturedly. But he had never felt so hollow in his life.

000

The special stream consisted of not more than 40 people, and hence they were all relatively a close knitted group. In the mornings they would attend normal lessons, and in the afternoons, they would split into their different power types and go to different lessons to learn how to control them properly. It wasn't important to know how to fight with their power, but their power had proved to be useful in preventing assassinations. Most importantly, they needed to learn to control their power to prevent tragedies from happen lest they lose their control to emotions.

Yukimura and Fuji were both exempted from the afternoon lessons, because both have already achieved mastery over their powers, which was also why they were close to each other. At times like this, they would often find an empty classroom to complete given tasks or sort out some work issues, or find an empty practice room to do some sparring.

Life continued on till one day, the teacher informed them that there would be a new transfer student joining their class soon. There was an uproar and much excitement created because it was uncommon for transfers and most importantly of all, there were rumours that this transfer student was a female, which was rare. Personally Yukimura didn't care about it, though all his classmates were talking about was about her. He didn't have much of a good experience with females, and more often then not he found them too clingy and weak.

On the day she was due to arrive, Yukimura was once again lying beneath the tree, lightly asleep, when a slight rustle above him woke him up. He looked up just in time to see a girl jumping down from one of the branches, landing a good metre away from him before walking off briskly. He didn't manage to catch her face, but her hair colour was definitely unique; black with a tinge of green, and frowning he wondered why he had never notice such a striking hair colour before. And most importantly, what was she doing up a tree?

When Fuji arrived later and ask why he was awake, he laughed, "A cat dropped off the tree and woke me up."

000

He never expect to see the girl again, but as she stepped into the lecture hall under the request of the teacher, he recognized the hair instantly. Greenish black hair that fell to the hips, and a striking pair of golden eyes, she did indeed resembled a cat.

After much persuading from the teacher to give some form of self-intro, which the girl seemed extremely relunctant about, the girl sulkily stepped forward.

"Echizen Ryoma. You can learn more about me after you know me." With that she whipped around to face the teacher and calmly asked for her seat.

Bemused, Yukimura raised his hand to offer the available seat beside his. On his left, Fuji, knowing his phobia for females, shot him a surprised look. Yukimura shrugged.

The teacher, glad to know that she wasn't going to be ostracized because of her unusual introduction gladly allocated her the seat.

When purple orbs meet gold, his stomach churned. She smirked.

And that was the start of those days.

000

Yukimura had never met such a … unique personality. She was brazen, straightforward and very much socially awkward. For the remaining lessons she didn't attempt to speak, replied to some questions with a 'Hn', ignored other questions and the funniest thing was how she told Atobe to shut up when he tried to introduce himself. He discovered that she was also exempted from afternoon lessons, and somehow he felt some sort of sastifaction which he couldn't understand.

Next morning it was a routine all over again, with Yukimura going to the Tree of Wisdom for a nap. Only this time, when he was about to settle down under the shade of the tree, a voice rang out from above.

"Go away." He looked up to a very irritable Ryoma, lying on a branch, half glaring down at him.

"Mind sharing?"

"Yes I mind." The half glare turned into a full glare. Yukimura remained undaunted.

"Why not?"

"I found this spot first."

"Ah but I've been here since the beginning of the year."

"…"

"You know, I won't mind sharing … only if you ask."

"… Mind sharing?" By then Ryoma's face had scrunched up into an unhappy pout.

"No I don't mind" Yukimura smirked in victory.

"Douche."

Both settled down in their respective comfort spots in peace.

Later, when Fuji came to pick Yukimura up, Ryoma was still fast asleep on the tree. Feeling somewhat sadistic and also curious to see her possible reaction, Yukimura gave the tree trunk a kick, enough to make the branches shake and for Ryoma to lose her balance. She fell off the tree, but managed to turn around in midair to land on her feet.

Yukimura laughed. "You're just like a cat."

"And you're a big asshole." She muttered, dusting herself and trailed behind them somewhat grudgingly to class.

But when next morning came, she was up in the tree once more and this time, she made no comments about he sleeping below.

The routine between the 2 (Yukimura and Fuji) became a routine between 3.

**-END of Chapter one-**

000

First fic I've ever written, really never about how you all will find it x)

Oh yeah this is dedicated to Life-Destiny cause I know how much she likes the YukixFemRyo pair, as well as supernatural stuff!

Well, personally I think I need a clearer writing style, but I guess that will develop as I write more, so yup.

Tell me what you think kay? Good/Bad or anything. I'm pretty open to flames too just don't be so mean HAHA.

3 Life-Paradoxia


End file.
